Darkstorm's story
by Darkstorm Blind By River
Summary: One of my Oc's life, It starts with him getting his warrior name.
1. Chapter 1

**First story and there might be mistakes and I'm sorry for that**

**I do not own warriors**

* * *

"By the powers of Star Clan. I give you your warrior name, Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkstorm," Thistlestar, a big black tom with white paws and ear tufts rumbled out thickly his gaze resting on the newly named warrior dark pelt before he hopped down from the hazel branch. Standing in front of Darkstorm he touched his nose to the new warrior forehead and pulled away when his shoulder was licked.

"Darkstorm! Darkstorm!" The clan called out for their clanmate before a couple cats went up to congratulate him with purrs before Darkstorm was nudged towards the fresh kill pile by his old mentor, Nightpath.

"Eat something before your vigil," Nightpath stated lightly with a small smile, "I'll be the one to release you in the morning too" He added as Darkstorm picked up a thrush from the filled fresh-kill pile.

"That's good, hopefully you'll make me a nest too" Darkstorm mumbled around the thrush moving to the side of the warrior den to eat by himself since Nightpath was called by Snaketooth for a quick border patrol, though it didn't bother him since he didn't really wasn't one to talk about nothing.

Once he had finished off his thrush and buried the bones, Darkstorm gathered the feathers up in a pile before leaving them and entering the shaded warrior den, his tail tip twitching before he glanced around sighing at there being a already freshly gathered large ball of moss collected probably by Nightpath for him.

Setting to work Darkstorm grabbed the ball of moss with a claw and moved it to an open spot for his nest, moving on top of it and pushing the moss apart slightly and spreading it out so it would fit his body nicely and without his fur touching the dirt below it. He rushed outside and picked his feathers up and went back to his nest and carefully started to bite the sharp end off before placing them around his newly made nest.

Darkstorm purred to himself pleased with his work before he headed out of the warriors den and over to the thorn tunnel, standing to the side of it so he wouldn't be in the way of cats coming and going but be able to see if anyone from the outside would be coming through. He sat down shifted himself before he sighed and began his vigil.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-**

A yawn escaped Darkstorm's jaws as the night rolled on, he blinked his eyes quickly and focused on watching the camp and listening out for anything that wasn't his sleeping clanmates. He gave a low sleepily chuckle to himself and slumped a bit yawning once more and shifting his weight from paw to paw, swiping one over his right ear and eye to make himself feel more awake though it barely worked.

Darkstorm gave up on being still and soon started to pace around the camp though he kept his pawsteps quiet and stayed a couple mouse lengths from the dens to keep his shadow from passing over the dens entrances knowing it would wake up a few cats, "Can't wait to sleep" He muttered under his breath ears flicking back at having spoken but since no one was around he just shrugged and continued his pacing.

He stopped pacing once his muscles started to ache in protest though he glanced up to the sky and sighed at it finally showing signs of dawn and he hurried to the thorn tunnel and sat back down. Darkstorm groaned to himself at the edge of sleep gripping him as soon has his heartbeat and body relaxed though he blinked at seeing Nightpath rushing over to him with a sleepily smile, "Come on.. vigil over" The tom mumbled out helping Darkstorm get to the warrior den since he was now half asleep and he was stumbling.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-**

Darkstorm jerked awake with a hiss at someone jabbing him in the side, he glared at the cat that had done it earning a snort from Reedblaze, "It's time to wake up, you have a hunting patrol to go on with me, Mudpuddle, and Sootpaw" The older tom grunted out before disappearing out of the den.

Darkstorm scowled for a second wanting to sleep more but deciding he needed to hunt so he could eat for today he got to his paws and left the den, blinking slightly at the change in brightness from the sun. He shook it off and quickly headed over to the group of three giving a light greeting to Mudpuddle and the toms apprentice.

"We'll be hunting near that twoleg nest" Reedblaze stated suddenly when they had exited the camp since he had been put in charge though it didn't stop Mudpuddle from questioning him within seconds.

"Is that safe? Sootpaw is a young cat, those kittypets that those twolegs are always targeting the apprentices and lone warriors" Mudpuddle pointed out eyes narrowing slightly, "I'll take Sootpaw to the other end of our territory for hunting. It's safer" He added with a shrug before flicking his tail and leading his apprentice off.

Darkstorm glanced at Reedblaze hiding his smirk at the other tom looking angry at having been disobeyed so quickly but Mudpuddle had been correct about those kittypets the twolegs kept in that nest of their, though they were living with the twolegs they used dirty tricks and killed their cats. It happened almost every few seasons one of the apprentices or older warriors would go missing and be found dead somewhere close to that twoleg nest. Nothing seemed to put those kittypets off from seriously harming and killing their cats.

"Come on! Stop daydreaming!" Reedblaze snapped making Darkstorm blink and growl lowly at the other tom but when watching the brown tom trot off in a quick pace he followed. He broke apart when Reedblaze angrily told him to start hunting, which he was more than happy to do to get away from the angry tom.

Darkstorm padded quietly along the pine needled covered ground, keeping his steps light and quiet before he paused ears twitching at the sound of something scrambling up one of the pine trees and easily placing it as a squirrel when picking up the weird sounds they made. He quickly stalked forward eyes glancing up at the pine trees every few steps before he saw the fluffy body of the reddish brown squirrel and he stilled.

Watching it for a moment he waited for the squirrel to come down from the pine tree his claws unsheathing when finally the brown body touched the ground and hopped away digging into the dirt, he pounced quickly landing on top of it when it had its head stuffed into the ground stopping it from screeching out. He bit its spine killing it quickly and pulling it up from the hole purring at having caught such a large squirrel so soon but being new-leaf prey was fat and plentiful.

Darkstorm placed his squirrel near the showing root of the pine tree covering it with some pine needles to stop hawks from spotting it, he quickly padded off once more sniffing the air for anything else that would be out before he stilled and gave a grin at the scent of an adder. They had become scarce in Shadow clan's territory since they were very tender and made very fulfilling meals if they were big enough.

He licked his muzzle as he quickened his pace and hopped forward hissing at the adder that jerked its head up and gave its own angry hiss in reply and coiled its body tightly its head dipping to get ready for a quick strike. Darkstorm dodged from the adder's strike and quickly turned his body and slammed his paws into the adder's large head pleased its head was almost the size of his two forepaws to together meaning the adder was big and going to make a nice meal.

Darkstorm growled and finally unsheathed his claws jumping a good distance away from the adder and crouched down waiting for the adder to side forward and try to strike at him once more before he lashed out a paw letting his claws catch the adder on the return. He watched the adder writhe and quickly start to make a retreat but be leaped and pinned the adder down and claw its head till it stopped struggling.

He smirked and played with the adder's head a bit making sure it was dead before he decided the squirrel and this adder would be enough for his share of prey to bring to the camp. Darkstorm picked his adder up and dragged its long body to where his squirrel was having to pick it up by the tip of its fuzzy tail, he had a slow trot to camp not wanting to stumble over himself or drop the two pieces of prey.

Though once in camp he gained a lot of attention before a small light brown tabby she-cat bounded up to him brown amber eyes wide with surprise, "You caught an adder!? How did you do that!?" She asked voice high pitched and trying to grab at the adder from him. Darkstorm hissed and jerked back from her narrowing his eyes in a glare, "Did it bite you?" She asked bouncing forward closer to him.

Darkstorm sighed heavily and moved to drop his prey into the fresh-kill pile before he blinked at Graymist the almost blind elderly medicine she-cat trotting up to him, "You were bit?" She grunted out making him sigh and shake his head and huff.

"I wasn't bit, Starlingpaw is just over excited 'bout seeing an adder" Darkstorm explained for her sighing and giving a small grunt at Graymist snapping angrily at him for wasting her time when he hadn't done a thing to waste her time. He watched her go and rolled his eyes before he stretched out a bit and glanced around the camp guessing he could turn in early since he wasn't hungry nor in the mood to deal with Starlingpaw who was seeming to try and get pass her mentor to ask him more about the adder he killed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and all Darkstorm had done was be put on hunting patrols and help the apprentices practiced a few battle moves which annoyed him since he was a warrior, not another apprentice. He finally got a break when he was told as he returned to camp that tomorrow he would be going on a sun high patrol tomorrow with Snaketooth and a few others to the River Clan border.

Darkstorm purred curling his tail a bit before he quickly went to drop off the mice he had spent half of the day catching having wanted to stay away from the camp and enjoy the forest. He went to groom himself before he frowned at spotting Starlingpaw padding over to him with a Finch, surprising him a bit since Finches were mainly Thunder Clan prey and he had thought he had gotten the young apprentice off of his back the day before.

He scowled at the apprentice sitting down beside him placing the finch down before giving him a shy smile, "Hi.. I thought we could share this.." She whispered out softly making him sigh and give up his scowl softening his features. Darkstorm gave a shrug guessing they could but he pulled the finch closer to him and began to pull the feathers off of it keeping his gaze down not wanting to look over at Starlingpaw.

"I saw those kittypets from the twoleg nest today when hunting the Finch," Starlingpaw stated suddenly while Darkstorm was almost finished with removing the feathers, "They didn't seem that dangerous 'cause they saw me and didn't attack me.." She trailed off when he glared at her and hissed.

"Those two flea-bags would have killed you, they must have already killed something early or you wouldn't be alive" Darkstorm snarled, feeling angry that she had said that. Those two kittypets each new one those twolegs get when the others die were killers, murdering young cats and lone warriors whenever they got a chance, "Or maybe they thought you were pretty" He sneered before he tossed the featherless finch away, "Go eat your finch somewhere else you mouse-brain apprentice" He snapped angrily turning away and going over to the warrior den and flopping down outside of it with a huff.

Darkstorm flinched a bit when he felt claws in his ears before he glanced up his gaze flickering down at seeing it was Nightpath and he felt guilty since he had now understood what he had said to Starlingpaw, "..I didn't mean it" He grumbled before the older tom growled softly at him and stormed off to his daughter making Darkstorm feel worse since he had now screwed up his friendship with Nightpath for being mean to the tom daughter.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -**

Darkstorm dragged his paws as he followed behind Snaketooth, Redpelt, and Beetlewhisker heading towards the River Clan border not feeling as excited as before about being on this sun high patrol, he sighed heavily before he straightened up at the deputy telling him to focus and look alert or he'll be back to cleaning the elders den. He wanted to apologize to Starlingpaw for his harsh words but if he tried to get close Nightpath would show up and force him away or the she-cat would run off to her mentor making it impossible to get close.

"Looks like we'll get to make conversation with a few catfish" Snaketooth grumbled to them making Darkstorm glance ahead at seeing the river clan patrol of seven which made his fur bristle at the number. He quickly prepared himself for a fight if the River Clan warriors started something.

"Greetings Oatwhisker.." Snaketooth spoke slowly stopping their patrol a good tail length from the border, "Any reason to why you have such a large amount of cats on this patrol?" the deputy asked voice evenly calm eyes sweeping over the larger patrol.

"There is" Oatwhisker spat the normally friendly tom had venom in his voice making Darkstorm curl his lips knowing that something bad would happen, "My apprentice, Gingerpaw has gone missing.. Her scent trail leads deeper into your territory from what we can tell. We will give you till the gathering to return her unharmed before _we_ will personally come and take her back" He snarled out the other six warriors giving low growls bodies tensing with the need to attack.

Snaketooth look taken back at Oatwhisker's sudden claim though the deputy recovered quickly with a frown, "You're apprentice isn't here, You should have watched her more closer since she had trespassed on Shadow Clan territory" He hissed before he flicked an ear, "And by the time of the gathering you'll see you shouldn't blame us for your lost cats" He spat before he turned and headed back to the pine trees.

Darkstorm scrambled after his clanmates when Snaketooth ordered them to follow, he couldn't believe River clan had claimed they had taken one of their cats but he guessed they would believe it since the apprentice scent seemed to lead into their territory. He made a face at what would have happened if that River Clan patrol had attacked them instead of letting Snaketooth speak but he knew things would get worse if that apprentice didn't show up soon for both of their clans.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkstorm lashed his tail at having to stay at camp for the gathering when he wanted to know about Gingerpaw since not one patrol had found the River Clan apprentice anywhere on their territory though the scent of the small she-cat did drift farther up into their territory before just disappearing into thin air.

He glanced to the side watching the patrol leave for the gathering and he huffed before he got to his paws guessing he could go hunt something before turning in and waiting for everyone to return and see what Thistlestar had to say about what happened at the gathering.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -**

Darkstorm jerked awake from the slightly restless sleep he had at Thistlestar's yowl for a clan meeting, he got to his paws and shook the moss from his pelt as he left the warrior den and went to sit down in the center of camp next to Rosepetal and Nightpath both having stayed in camp as well.

"The gathering wasn't as peaceful as it should have been," Thistlestar started his tail bristled and twice its normal size, "Pebblestar hasn't backed off on the threat for a battle over their missing apprentice even though we've told them we haven't taken her nor seen her in our territory" He stated before letting the cats that weren't at the gathering give protest, "Tomorrow we will defend the truth in this battle with River Clan, At sun high I will be giving the list of cats who will being in this battle and the strategy" He finished before hopping down and calling to Snakebranch to come to his den so they could talk.

Darkstorm growled a bit to himself before he flicked his ear at Rosepetal muttering about how mouse-brained River Clan was to start a fight over a lost apprentice and blaming Shadow Clan, "You know that every clan just thinks we're evil, I'm sure when Pebblestar spoke the other clans probably backed her up and turned on us" He snorted making Rosepetal and Nightpath grunt and grumble as they went to the warrior den to go back to sleep to be rested for tomorrow.

Sighing Darkstorm moved to follow them but he was blocked by Starlingpaw standing there in front of him her amber eyes wide, "Do you think we'll win the fight?" She asked before he could tell her to bug off, "Since they'll be fighting for a lost clanmate they might not just give up easier" She added staring up at him.

"We'll win the fight now go to bed, You need to rest in case you come along" Darkstorm sighed out before he blinked at her staring at him still before he flushed at the young she-cat licking his cheek and rushing off to the apprentice den not looking back, he sputtered for a bit not understanding why Starlingpaw would do that before he rubbed his cheek with his paw and stormed to the den to sleep.


End file.
